Problem: The following line passes through point $(10, -6)$ : $y = -\dfrac{15}{19} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Solution: Substituting $(10, -6)$ into the equation gives: $-6 = -\dfrac{15}{19} \cdot 10 + b$ $-6 = -\dfrac{150}{19} + b$ $b = -6 + \dfrac{150}{19}$ $b = \dfrac{36}{19}$ Plugging in $\dfrac{36}{19}$ for $b$, we get $y = -\dfrac{15}{19} x + \dfrac{36}{19}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(10, -6)$